Prélude
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Comment un morceau de musique va progressivement rapprocher Sydney et Vaughn... Reviews svp !


**Prélude  
  
Sydney arriva la première dans l'entrepôt glacial qui leur servait de point de rendez-vous. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et s'absorba en grelottant de froid dans la contemplation d'un objet énorme dissimulé par un drap, qui était juste en face d'elle. Elle s'amusa, en l'attendant, à faire des petits paris bidons du genre : qu'est-ce qui se cache là-dessous ? Une bombe ? Peut-être que le SD6 avait découvert le point de ralliement qu'elle avait avec son contact et, sachant tout de sa trahison, avait décidé de les liquider tous les deux avec une bombe qui éclaterait exactement au jour et à l'heure que leur aurait préalablement indiquée une taupe de la CIA, et alors... Sydney sentit que l'on posait une veste sur ses épaules. Vaughn vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la regarda d'un regard moqueur. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.  
V_ Salut. Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?  
Sydney se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.   
S_ J'étais absorbée dans mes pensées.   
V_ Il ne faut pas que tu aies des pensées comme ça, c'est un peu trop sinistre tu ne trouves pas ?  
S_ Oui... Tu as raison. Mais je n'ai rien de très gai à quoi penser... Will qui ne me fait plus confiance parce que je lui ai caché trop longtemps que j'étais une espionne, mes relations avec ma mère qui sont un peu dures...  
V_ Je comprends...  
Il la regarda dans les yeux, de son regard émeraude si enveloppant, et elle sentit un grand malaise l'envahir comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait comme ça. Quand elle était petite, elle s'amusait avec tout le monde à qui tiendrait le plus longtemps à regarder l'autre dans les yeux sans cligner des yeux. Elle avait toujours été très forte à ce jeu et y battait tout le monde. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle aimait tant y jouer... Elle aimait sentir la gêne croissante de l'autre, et son regard qui vacillait peu à peu pour se détourner ensuite. Mais le regard de Vaughn... ce regard-là était tout simplement intenable. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et cacha sa gêne derrière un sourire forcé.  
V_ Ta mission est très simple : il s'agit de récupérer la bague de fiançailles de Rambaldi qui se trouve dans un coffre-fort de Sloane, et de le replacer par une contrefaçon. Le coffre est dans une arrière-chambre d'une discothèque de Chicago, le « Bluestar Night-club ». Le patron de la boîte, Bryan Wang, donne une grande soirée gratuite samedi soir, il sera très occupé, et c'est à ce moment-là que tu pourras agir. Ce sera une vraie balade : le système de sécurité est très aléatoire et les gros-bras seront tous occupés à surveiller les jeunes dans la salle.  
S_ Super... Je vais pouvoir connaître enfin les fameuses boîtes de Chicago...   
V_ Ah au fait, je viens avec toi...  
S_ Ah oui ? , dit Sydney en essayant de cacher sa grande joie.  
V_ Oui, tu auras besoin d'un homme pour te couvrir...   
Il sourit à Sydney qui lui rendit son sourire. Tout à coup Vaughn lui demanda en désignant la masse drapée :  
V_ Je vois ce que c'est en réalité ta pseudo-bombe...   
S_ Ah bon ?dit Sydney en rougissant encore de son petit monologue qui lui revenait en mémoire.  
Vaughn se dirigea vers l'objet et fit glisser le drap à terre tandis que Sydney le rejoignait. Sous leurs yeux étonnés se tenait un... Piano. Un magnifique piano à queue noir et brillant, il était comme neuf, bien qu'un peu sale. Ils se regardèrent avec surprise.  
S_ Tu as une idée de ce qu'il fait ici ?  
V_ Aucune...  
Il s'assit sur le tabouret poussiéreux et considéra les touches, puis il plaça ses mains au-dessus de l'instrument comme si il allait en jouer. Sydney l'observa, curieuse.   
S_ Tu sais en jouer ?  
V_ Oui, j'en ai fait pendant treize ans en conservatoire, et j'en joue encore chez moi pour me détendre le soir. Mais le mien n'est pas aussi beau.  
Sydney était très surprise, et à la fois très admirative. Vaughn avait fait treize ans de piano ! ! ! Elle aurait beaucoup aimé faire de la musique mais son père n'avait jamais voulu. Elle regarda les mains fines de Vaughn qui caressaient délicatement les touches, sans appuyer dessus. Des mains de pianiste...  
S_ J'aimerais bien que tu me joues quelque chose. Tu dois très bien te débrouiller ! !  
Il la regarda et lui répondit d'un air gêné :  
V_ Euh...  
S_ Allez ! ! !   
V_ Bon... OK.  
Il se retourna vers le piano, et, très lentement, posa ses doigts sur les touches. La première note retentit, et la mélodie commença. Sydney fût surprise par la simplicité de la mélodie, qui était pourtant magnifique. C'était... Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'après s'être assise sur le tabouret à côté de Vaughn, elle regarda ses doigts courir sur le clavier, s'enivrant de la musique. Elle se sentait transportée, heureuse, loin, tellement loin de la réalité... Le SD6 ; Sloane ; sa vie, tissu de mensonges et de non - dits...Pus rien de cela n'existait. Il n'y avait plus que la musique qui l'envahissait, à travers toutes les pores de son être.  
  
Vaughn ne sentait même plus ses doigts qui appuyaient sur les touches d'ivoire du clavier. Ses doigts volaient. Tout ce qu'il avait appris au conservatoire_ la technique des doigts, les rythmes, le respect du phrasé et du tempo_ se mêlait avec tout ce qui ne s'apprend pas_ le style, la légèreté_ pour former un joyau d'harmonie et de finesse presque méditante. Son professeur lui avait un jour dit : « La beauté originelle d'un morceau n'est plus rien si l'interprète ne met pas toute son âme et tout son cur à le jouer. »Il était souvent inattentif et rêveur en cours, mais cette phrase-là l'avait marqué et il ne l'avait plus jamais oubliée. C'était à partir de ce jours qu'il s'était réellement investi dans la musique, cherchant à atteindre ce degré de perfection qu'il ne pouvait avoir que si son âme et son cur travaillaient en union avec ses doigts. C'était ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, peut-être vraiment pour la première fois . Car il avait pour public la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde, et cela n'avait pas de prix.  
  
Quand Vaughn cessa de jouer, Sydney eut l'impression que l'on l'arrachait d'un rêve merveilleux, de force. Elle resta silencieuse et encore émue par ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle et Vaughn se regardèrent quelques instants qui semblèrent une éternité à Sydney, et dans ces regards échangés il y avait de la pudeur, du respect, et... Autre chose qu'elle n'osait voir. Elle brisa enfin le silence et dit :  
S_ C'est... Vraiment très joli.  
Elle sourit à son contact. Elle aurait aimé faire bien plus, mais dans ce monde d'interdits et de violence, ce genre de geste lui était interdit. Alors à quoi bon rêver ?   
S_ Comment s'appelle cette musique ?  
V_ C'est le prélude de Bach.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et demanda :  
S_ Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à le jouer ?  
Il leva les yeux vers elle et la tristesse infinie de ce regard la fît chavirer.  
V_ Peut-être...Plus tard.  
Il referma doucement le piano et remit le drap en place. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'à ce que Vaughn lui dise au revoir et s'en aille, la laissant seule.  
  
Entrer dans la salle du coffre fût un jeu d'enfant. Sydney, qui avait prit les empreintes digitales de Sloane, ouvrit le coffre et sortit avec la bague dans sa poche. Elle tentait de se frayer discrètement un chemin dans la grande salle de la discothèque où gesticulaient une centaine de jeunes au rythme de la techno, lorsque tout à coup, elle sentit un canon de revolver dans son dos.  
Voix_ retourne-toi, Syd.  
Sydney se retourna et se retrouva en face de... Dixon ! ! ! Il ne semblait pas surpris, et la tenait en joue.  
S_ Dixon ! ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? !  
V_ Je devrais plutôt te le demander à TOI ! ! ! J'ai eu des infos d'un agent double infiltré dans la CIA et il m'a fait photocopier ton dossier de mission de la CIA et me l'a montré. Tu es une taupe, je le sais à présent, et j'ai pris l'initiative de te suivre jusqu'ici pour te tuer. J'aurais aimé le faire ailleurs, et surtout ne pas avoir à le faire du tout... Mais je n'ai plus le temps, cette boite est bondée, j'ai un revolver silencieux et personne ne verra rien. J'aurais tellement aimé que mes soupçons se soient révélés non fondés... Mais j'ai la vérité devant moi... Tu trahis ta patrie... Et tu es trop dangereuse pour qu'on puisse te laisser en vie.  
Sydney vit les larmes briller dans les yeux de Dixon, et se sentit défaillir. Quel cauchemar... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tuée par son coéquipier, son ami ? !  
Et elle ne pouvait même pas contacter Vaughn puisque Dixon la surveillait. Elle était vraiment perdue cette fois-ci, et rien ni personne ne pourrait la sauver...   
Elle vit Dixon appuyer sur la gâchette peu à peu... Et entendit qu'on criait son nom... Vaughn... Il courait vers elle... Puis tout se passa très vite. Au moment où le coup partit, elle vit Vaughn se jeter devant elle, et la balle le toucha. La foule, surprise, s'écarta, et découvrant Vaughn qui baignait dans une mare de sang, se mit à crier. Sydney se pencha sur son contact, inanimé.  
S_ Vaughn ? Vaughn ? VAUGHN ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
Mais il ne répondit pas à ses appels, ses yeux restèrent obstinément clos. Alors la réalité, l'horrible, la sombre réalité la frappa de plein fouet et elle hurla. Indifférente à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, aux gens qui se ruaient à l'extérieur, à Dixon qui profitait de cette agitation pour fuir, à des gardes du corps qui commençaient à l'entourer, elle hurla, en entourant Vaughn de ses bras et en commençant un massage cardiaque, des paroles qui se perdirent dans ses larmes et ses sanglots désespérés. Elle hurla contre la mort, contre la solitude. Elle ne pouvait plus penser, seulement hurler.  
S_ NOOOOONNNNN ! ! ! ! ! VAUGHN ! ! REPONDS-MOI, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! ! ! TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR, TU NE PEUX PAS ME LAISSER ! ! ! ! JE NE POURRAI PAS CONTINUER SANS TOI ! ! ! VAUGHN ! ! !   
Des ambulanciers emportèrent Vaughn sur une civière, et elle insista pour venir avec eux dans l'ambulance. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, elle tint la main de l'homme serrée dans la sienne et lui parla encore, arrosant son corps ensanglanté de ses larmes. Vaughn fût amené en salle d'urgence et pendant les 4 heures que durèrent l'intervention, Sydney devant la porte de la salle, à regarder à travers la vitre le déroulement des opérations. A plusieurs reprises une infirmière vint la voir.  
Infir_ Vous devriez aller vous reposer.   
S_ Non. Je veux savoir comment il va.  
Infir_ des médecins viendront vous voir, mais il semble que ce soit un cas désespéré.  
S_ je sais.  
Infir_ Vous êtes de la famille ?  
Sydney la regarda et répondit sans hésiter :  
S_ Je suis sa petite amie.  
Infir_ Je vois.  
L'infirmière regarda à travers la partie vitrée de la porte, et dit à la jeune femme :  
Infir_ Je crois qu'ils ont fini.  
A ces mots, Sydney se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle d'opération, mais un médecin se mit devant elle et la retint.  
Médecin_ Excusez-moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer pour le moment.  
La jeune espionne éclata alors en larmes, des larmes qu'elle avait refoulées tant bien que mal pendant les 4 interminables heures durant lesquelles elle avait attendu, espéré, crispée par la douleur et la peur.  
S_ Je vous en prie ! ! ! ! Il FAUT que je sache si je dois encore espérer... Si cette torture va bientôt finir. Je vous en prie...  
Le médecin la regarda avec compassion, et l'entraîna au dehors. Sydney se sentit profondément en confiance, et n'eût pas honte de laisser couler ses larmes devant lui, comme elle l'avait fait avec l'infirmière. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
Médecin_ Je suis le docteur Greene. La balle a éraflé le cur ce qui a entraîné une hémorragie, mais nous avons pu la stopper, et je peux vous assurer que ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Mais s'il était arrivé dans cette salle ¼ d'heures plus tard, il n'aurait pas survécu. Il est passé très près de la mort, mais maintenant il va bien. Nous le garderons en observation une semaine.  
Sydney releva la tête, mais n'eut pas la force de sourire. Elle avait été trop choquée. Mais elle se sentit plus soulagée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et crût que son coeur allait exploser tellement la joie le faisait battre vite.   
S_ Puis-je le voir ?  
G_ Oui. Il a été transféré dans une salle de réveil.  
S_ Comment puis-je vous remercier ?  
  
Marc Greene sourit. Elle paraissait si heureuse à présent... Son soulagement lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle avait vraiment fait plaisir à voir. Ce n'était plus la même jeune femme que celle qui était entrée tout à l'heure avec le brancard, échevelée, les yeux hagards et le visage bouffi par les larmes. Il en avait vu passer, des femmes inquiètes pour la vie de leur compagnon... Mais celle-ci avait passé 4 heures sans bouger à observer le sauvetage, elle avait insisté pour monter dans l'ambulance... Marc se dit que si sa propre femme venait à avoir un tel accident, il ne pourrait plus manger, boire, quelque durée que ce soit, avant de savoir le verdict, enfin lui c'était un peu différent, puisqu'il pourrait s'occuper de la soigner au lieu de se morfondre en se sentant inutile... Il sourit à la jeune femme.  
G_ Ne me remerciez pas, je n'ai fait que mon travail.   
S_ Et comment s'appelle l'infirmière avec qui j'ai discuté ?  
G_ Carol Hattaway.  
S_ Remerciez-la aussi, s'il vous plait.  
Et elle s'éloigna en courant vers la salle de réveil, non sans lui avoir souri une dernière fois. Marc la regarda s'éloigner avec bienveillance. C'était tellement beau de sauver des vies et de permettre à deux amoureux de se retrouver... Il sentit soudain des pas derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit Elisabeth qui lui sourit.  
E_ A quelle heure finis-tu ?  
Pour toute réponse il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement et passionnément. Ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues rosies et lui demanda d'un ton tendre :  
E_ C'est en quel honneur ?  
G_ En l'honneur du fait que nous soyons mariés et que tu sois à mes côtés.  
Elisabeth sourit et serra Marc contre elle, tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux de la main.  
  
Sydney s'assit sur un tabouret à côté du lit, et serra la main de Vaughn dans la sienne. Elle se pencha sur le jeune homme et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui rebiquait. Puis, très doucement, elle posa la main sur sa poitrine, et fût rassurée par son mouvement régulier de respiration. Oh mon Dieu... Il était VIVANT... C'était tout ce qui importait. Ceci la frappa plus encore que quand le docteur Greene le lui avait annoncé. Le fait de sentir la poitrine de Vaughn se soulever à un rythme régulier sous sa main... elle tressaillit sous l'effet d'un violent sanglot, et sentit ses larmes salées couler de ses joues pour atterrir sur la chemise d'hôpital de son contact. Elle parla, sa main serrant toujours celle de Vaughn, d'une voix émue, pleine de tous ces sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer pour lui dans la vraie vie, qui l'attendait à l'extérieur : la tendresse, la reconnaissance... L'Amour.  
S_ Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te parler... Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su... Et j'en suis désolée. Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure...  
Elle fut secouée par un autre bref sanglot et sourit tristement à Vaughn.  
S_ ... Tu n'aurais pas du le faire... Parce que si la balle t'avait tuée, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu continuer à vivre... Si un jour l'un de nous devait se sacrifier... je ne veux pas que ce soit toi. Parce que le monde n'est beau que si tu y est, et moi, je ne suis rien... Je ne sais même pas dire ce que je ressens, je ne peux pas l'admettre en moi-même. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux que ma vie change, parce que tu l'as faite changer. On ne se rend compte de ce qu'on éprouve réellement pour une personne que quand on a été près de la perdre. Je t'aime Michael Vaughn, je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Je n'ai jamais aimé Danny comme je t'aime, toi tu as toujours été là pour m'écouter, me consoler, tu me protèges, tu es le seul qui sait tout de moi. Peut-être que je ne pourrai pas te dire cela quand tes yeux verts me fixeront, excuse-moi d'être si lâche. Mais je veux avoir le courage de te le dire. Je t'aime...   
Sydney posa sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de Vaughn, et se serra contre lui, serrant une de ses mains dans la sienne et de l'autre lui caressant doucement le front... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix.  
Voix_ Excusez-moi, il faut le laisser se reposer à présent.  
S_ Oh... Est-ce que je pourrai revenir le voir bientôt ?  
Carol Hattaway_ Bien sûr, dès demain si vous voulez.  
S_ Merci...  
Sydney se leva et effleura des doigts le visage de Vaughn. Elle murmura, si doucement que l'infirmière ne pût rien entendre, juste avant de sortir de la pièce :  
S_ A demain... Je reviendrai te voir.  
  
Il était trop faible pour parler ou pour bouger, mais il avait ENTENDU... Il avait entendu tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié, croyant s'adresser à un Vaughn qui, endormi, ne risquait pas de l'entendre... Chère, douce, tendre Syd... Elle l'aimait... Il ne pouvait le croire tellement c'était irréel, fou et inespéré... Sa blessure lui fit pousser un petit gémissement, mais il oublia bien vite... Pour sourire béatement. Une réflexion que lui avait faite Alice il y avait bien longtemps lui revint en mémoire. Une de ces réflexions qu'elle lui avait lancée lors d'une violente dispute.  
A_ Je ne te l'ai jamais dit pour ne pas te faire de peine, mais quand tu es amoureux tu as vraiment un sourire d'imbécile heureux ! ! ! Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir pendant ces moments-là, tu te moquerais de toi-même mon pauvre Mickey ! ! ! ! !  
Vaughn sourit encore plus largement en pensant à cela.  
V_ Désolé Alice...  
Quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir ? Elle l'appréciait bien, elle, son sourire, et c'était tout ce qui comptait... Il prit alors une décision.  
  
Pendant toute la nuit, Sydney ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, pensant à ce qui se passerai quand elle le reverrai...  
TILILIT ! ! TILILIT ! ! ! TILILIT ! ! !  
Elle se jeta sur son portable et répondit, tremblante :  
S_ Allo ?  
Voix_ Pizzas Joe ?  
Sydney crût qu'elle allait s'évanouir et une foule de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, comme : comment va-t-il ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas l'air un peu cruche à haleter comme ça au téléphone ? Mais surtout : POURQUOI APPELLE T-IL A UNE HEURE PAREILLE ?. Elle trouva néanmoins la force de bredouiller :  
S_ Ah c'est toi, Will ? Ca va ?  
V_ Il faut que je te voie. Tout de suite, à l'endroit habituel.  
Il raccrocha et sortit en 4ème vitesse après s'être habillée en vitesse d'un débardeur court noir et d'un jean délavé.  
  
Vaughn marchait de long en large dans l'entrepôt, la gorge serrée... Il passait régulièrement sa main dans ses cheveux, signe d'une grande agitation chez lui. Hélas, sa torture ne dura pas. Il entendit bientôt le moteur d'une voiture s'arrêter devant le bâtiment, et la porte s'ouvrir. Sydney... Elle était venue...Elle marchait, ou plutôt courait vers lui. Il sourit et à son tour s'avança vers l'objet de tous ses rêves les plus fous. Dans le froid de l'entrepôt, leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre formèrent comme une oasis de chaleur, de douceur retrouvée. Il passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille et caressa ses cheveux de l'autre. Il la sentit trembler contre lui et la serra plus fort encore. Dans ce moment de tendre intimité, il se surprit à se demander pourquoi la vie était si injuste envers eux.  
  
Sydney se détacha de Vaughn et eut un bref fou rire en le regardant. Elle avait cru le perdre... Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau... Comme avant.   
Elle déchanta vite en voyant le visage triste de son contact.  
S_ Vaughn ?  
V_ Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, Syd...  
S_ Moi aussi... Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
V_ En venant, j'ai téléphoné à la CIA. Il ont retrouvé le corps de Dixon sur le trottoir... il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête tout de suite après avoir tenté de te tuer. Le corps a été restitué à sa femme donc le SD6 n'a pas pu le récupérer, Dixon a réellement pris seul l'initiative de te tuer, et a tout mis en uvre pour cela seul. Le SD6 ne sait pas que tu es une taupe, ta couverture est intacte...  
Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix penaude. Certes, c'était une chance que le SD6 n'aie pas découvert sa trahison, mais cela avait du passer par la mort de Dixon... C'était si horrible... Sydney, pour toute réponse, se serra à nouveau contre Vaughn.  
V_ Je suis désolé...  
S_ Je sais.  
  
  
Elle ne pouvait plus parler, ses joues étaient devenues pâles comme la  
mort... pâles comme les joues de quelqu'un qui se sent affreusement  
coupable. Il la comprenait et aurait tant aimé...  
V_ Syd... Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
S_ Si je n'avait pas été là il ne serait pas mort ! ! J'aurais DU lui expliquer...  
V_ Lui expliquer QUOI ? Il n'aurait rien voulu entendre de toute façon.   
Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, puis Vaughn prit Sydney par  
la main, d'un geste consolateur.  
V_ Allez, viens...  
Ils allèrent vers le piano, Vaughn souleva le drap et invita Sydney à s'asseoir. Il pu lire de la curiosité dans les beaux yeux bruns de la jeune femme. Il parla alors d'un ton doux , mais ferme.  
V_ Je vais t'appendre à jouer le prélude de Bach.   
Sydney le regarda d'un air étonné, et à la fois tranquille et serein. Comme si elle avait toujours su que ce serait ce jour-là, à cette heure-ci, que Vaughn lui apprendrait le morceau. Elle se poussa pour lui faire une place sur le siège.  
Vaughn plaça ses mains sur le clavier.  
V_ Superpose tes mains aux miennes.  
Syd obéit docilement, et à cet instant le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'elle remettait son destin entre ses mains. L'expression était certes un peu forte et orgueilleuse, mais c'était sincèrement l'impression qu'il eut. Le contact de la peau de Sydney contre la sienne lui fit comme une décharge électrique.  
  
Toute la nuit. Ils y passèrent toute la nuit. Vaughn lui jouait le morceau par petits bouts, et ensuite elle devait essayer de les jouer à son tour. Le morceau étant facile, et comme la jeune espionne était habile de ses doigts, ils avancèrent assez vite. Pour qu'il puisse mieux voir la course de ses doigts sur le clavier, Sydney s'assit entre ses jambes. Parfois elle se trompait, et il la corrigeait toujours précisément et avec bienveillance, en mettant des doigts au bon endroit et en les guidant. Lorsque le petit jour se montra à travers les rares fenêtres de l'entrepôt, elle joua le morceau du début. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, elle sentit le menton de Vaughn s'appuyer sur son épaule, et ses bras entourer sa taille. Elle se sentait bien ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu cette tendresse et cette présence discrète... Oui, elle les avait toujours connues, quand il l'enlaçait pour la consoler, quand il lui souhaitait bonne chance pour ses missions, il avait été là... Il avait toujours veillé sur elle. Mais pas de la même manière... Vaughn lui permit de trouver la force en elle de jouer ce morceau en y exprimant toute sa tristesse et sa mélancolie, qui se mélangeaient paradoxalement avec tout l'Amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.  
  
Elle joua la dernière note et le silence se fit sur l'entrepôt. Vaughn était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ils avaient réussi. Il lui avait fait comprendre ce que lui même n'avait réellement compris que par elle : Que les sentiments forts que l'on éprouve pour une personne rejaillissent dans tout ce que l'on fait, si on l'aime vraiment. Et elle, elle lui avait montré la Beauté sous sa forme la plus pure. Ils se levèrent du tabouret, et il sentit de nouveau l'émotion le submerger en la regardant. Tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde se résumait dans ce bout de femme. Alors, sans entraves et sans se le reprocher même une seconde, il osa enfin lui dire ce pourquoi il vivait encore.  
V_ Je t'aime, Sydney.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, et ses yeux s'alourdirent à nouveau de larmes. Mais ce n'étaient plus les mêmes larmes.   
  
Pour la première fois, ce matin du 9 août 2003, alors que le laitier fait sa livraison quotidienne, qu'une chorale et que 206 fidèles reprennent en chur le gospel « Oh happy day » dans l'église de Sontamnon Street, qu'un certain Will Tippin se réveille aux côtés de la jeune Samantha Looker et que John Carter vient de sortir de la salle de repos de l'hôpital du Cook County de Chicago avec Abby Lockart et un grand sourire; leurs lèvres s'unissent en un baiser tendre et doux, et elle lui dit à l'oreille tout ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit dans une certaine chambre d'hôpital. Jamais un baiser n'a voulut dire tant de choses et ne faisait voir si bien le manque qu'ils avaient ressenti pendant presque un an. Ils sont assis sur une caisse, Sydney sur les genoux de Vaughn, les mains enlacées aux siennes et le regard plongé dans ce regard émeraude, et ils parlent. Ils sont à l'aboutissement de leurs quêtes personnelles et de leurs vies qui à partir de ce jours changeront à jamais, car le SD6 sera anéanti demain ce qui donnera naissance à une nouvelle Sydney Bristow : épouse Vaughn, professeur de littérature à l'université de Los Angeles et mère d'une petite Dawn, tout cela grâce à un peu d'amour et d'un prélude. Mais chuuut... Tout cela ils l'ignorent encore. Ils sont encore jeunes et ont tout à découvrir.  
  
  
FIN **


End file.
